


Red

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Otis the dog - Freeform, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Illustrations for Udunie's fic 'Red' as part of the 14k Steter Reverse Bang through Tumblr.-Peter and Otis the dog.-Peter and fox Stiles.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872361) by [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie). 



> The first image of Peter and Otis was inspired by a summer spent in Northern California/Oregon and the redwood forests, which Udunie developed a beautiful story behind.
> 
> The second illustration was a scene suggested by Udunie for me to illustrate, with Peter rescuing 'Red' with embers around them. I learnt a lot of new techniques for that one and really challenged myself.
> 
> Please make sure to go read the fic to put these in context! It's over 14k of beautiful storytelling. I cannot recommend it enough! I'm so grateful to have been paired with one of my favourite Steter writers for this.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on Tumblr](http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/174946913719/red-by-udunie-it-only-took-a-few-more-feet-of)

**Author's Note:**

> No negative critique on these, please. Thank you!
> 
> Do not repost without permission. Hexes and curses on anyone that does. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on Tumblr](http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/174946913719/red-by-udunie-it-only-took-a-few-more-feet-of)


End file.
